The Right To Love
by Hailey98Lynn
Summary: Everyone deserves a chance to love. Why haven't I gotten that chance yet? Why does love seem to hate me? These are the thoughts of both Leah and Katerina. Can they overcome love and be together, or will love continue to tear them apart. Leah/OC Fic. MAY TURN INTO M LATER IN THE STORY!
1. Getting Out

**A/N...Hey Everyone this is my very first story! It's co-written with 1h2a34, theres a link to her profile on my page. This is a LESBIAN fanfiction so if you don't like anything homosexually related then DON'T read this.**

**Disclaimer... I do not, nor will I ever own the Twilight Saga. So fuck my life...**

* * *

"Get away from me Jesse." I said getting annoyed with my ex in his drunken state.

"Why baby I wanna fuckkkkkkkkkkk!" He slurred out at me.

"We'll fuck when we get to your place." I said. I was not gonna have sex with him in a car. That's about the stupidest thing a girl could ever do, and there's not even enough room in my mom's car to do that anyways. I pulled in his drive way and got out of the car to help him into his house.

"Come on baby just 20 minutes." he slurred.

"Fine alright, Jesus Christ, just shut up already." I yelled at him. He laughed his laugh knowing he had gotten his way.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted grinning devilishly. I can't believe I'm doing this right now, but I'm about to have sex with my ex. Again.

Jesse's loud snoring woke me up from my deep sleep. I propped myself up on my elbows and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Jesse was half off the bed laying in a puddle of his own drool. This is why I prefer girls. They would never do this to me. I jumped out of his bed and landed with a thud. Jesse shot up disorientated. He looked around and smiled slyly.

"Kat. Don't leave." He mumbled in a groggy voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're just lucky I stayed." I said swinging my hips as I jumped out of his window. I glared up at the bright California sun. I hated it here. It was always hot and sunny. I jumped into my car and cranked up the AC. Luckily I didn't have far to drive.

* * *

I walked inside my house and found Addie lying on the floor crying. I ran over to her worried.

"She's pregnant." Addie said in a broken voice.

"No she isn't." I said reassuringly. Addie argued back that she was. We carried on like this for several minutes. "She is not pregnant Addie!" I screamed at her.

"Yes she is! If she wasn't then why did I find a positive pregnancy test in her bathroom?" She screamed right back at me.

"Whatever dude just get the fuck away from me." I said suddenly to pissed and depressed to even scream anymore.

I knew Addie was right. After my dad moved away my mother was bringing random guys home every weekend. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know who the father was. Whatever though, I'm taking that baby away from her. She is not fit enough to mother a child anymore. I'm taking the baby to my dad's house and that's that. I walked away from her to mom's room. I was settling this now. Not later when I would forget.

I walked into her room determined to find out if she was pregnant. She lay in her bed half asleep. My heart melted for just a second. I crawled into bed with her. I put my arm over her. She stirred slightly at my touch.

"Is it true?" I whispered.

"You probably hate me now." She whispered back.

"I don't hate you, more like disappointed." I said in a low voice. I got out of bed and started pacing. "You bring home new boys every day. Do you even understand how it affects me and Addie?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking at me with wet eyes.

"Don't you dare cry. This is your own fucking fault. You don't deserve this baby." I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Mumbled my mother.

"Don't fucking say you're sorry when we all know you really aren't!" I snapped at her.

"But I am sorry Katerina. I didn't mean for this to happen. Things got out of control, and I was drunk! Please don't hate me." She said, her voice cracking at the end.

"You know what; I'm so done with this shit. You obviously can't take care of a baby, so I'm taking it to dads when it's born. You don't even realize what you put me and Addie through do you?"

"Honey if you would just let me-"

"I'm done letting you decide what's right for this family when all you did was make it worse than before. Okay? So you know what, fuck this bull shit. Mom I'm moving in with dad!" I screamed at her.

I needed out. I jumped off her bed and ran to my room. I grabbed my back pack and started throwing in clothes by the handful. I glanced up at the mirror and stopped suddenly. Dad wouldn't even recognize me. My blonde and pink highlights dominated my now pale face. I was naturally tan, but I hated the sun. I didn't look like I had five years ago. I looked older. I looked way older than a seventeen year old girl should. My blue grey eyes looked cold and unwelcoming right now. I always wore my emotions in my eyes. It was never a secret as to how I felt. You just had to look.

I walked quietly out of my room. I didn't want mom or Addie to hear me. They would somehow persuade me to stay like they do every time. I grabbed the keys off the floor where Addie had been laying. As soon as I got outside I ran and jumped into my mother's black Honda 2009 CR-V. She wouldn't even notice it was gone. Addie would, but she wouldn't.

I drove the car down the familiar winding road. I kept driving until I got onto the highway. I drove forward with tears blurring my eyes. They slowly started falling down my face. I squeezed them back as I saw the sign. I had left San Francisco.

My heart dropped as I saw the sign welcoming me into La Push. I looked for something familiar, but couldn't find a single thing. I had only been here once. I drove by the cliffs and gasped. Boys were jumping off them howling with laughter all the way down. Several girls were up their watching with unamused faces. One girl stuck out however. She was tall and had straight shoulder length hair. She looked pissed at the world. No she just looked pissed at the guy who was jumping now. She visible relaxed when his scream couldn't be heard anymore.

I drove by them winding down the road that looked somewhat familiar. I pulled up to the house and smiled. My fifteen hour trip was over. Two men sat out on the front porch. One had the same crooked nose that my sister had and the other was in a wheel chair. They both looked at peace and didn't seem to notice me. I got out and walked up to the men. They looked at me and said nothing.

"Daddy?" I whispered at the man with the crooked nose. He smiled and came over to me.

"Katerina?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah. You have a room to spare?" I laughed at him. He held me at arm's length and smiled.

"Sure do." He said pulling me over to the other man. I smiled politely at him. "Kat this is Billy Black. He lives down the road and has a son, Jake, who's a year younger than you in school."

"Hi." I mumbled. Here was my dad trying to set me up with a boy already. I didn't want a boyfriend. I'm over those right now. All they ever do is treat me like shit. A girlfriend? Maybe. Boyfriend. No.

He took me to my room. It was a light blue color, my favorite.

"I'll let you get settled." He said leaving me in the room. He was a man of few words.

"Thanks." I called after him.

What I have gotten myself into?

* * *

**Please R&R**

**-Hailey(:**


	2. Sparks

**A/N... Hello kiddies! Did you enjoy the first chapter? I know I did(: This is so far my favorite chapter! Its so romantic(':**

* * *

A hard knock sounded from the door of my new room. I turned around and saw my dad standing there. He looked so uncomfortable and out of place.

"Yes?" I said after a moment of silence.

"I'm going over to Billy's house for dinner. Do you want to come?" Dad asked running his hands through his thinning hair. I sighed. I hope he eventually gets used to me.

"Sure. Just let me change first." I said as he pulled my door shut. I pulled on my sweatshirt with a pair of lips on it and ripped up skinny jeans. I had on my blue sandals, which I am in love with. I grabbed my bag, which had moustaches all over it, and threw my hair up in a sloppy ponytail with pieces flying down. I smiled at myself in my mirror. Sure I hadn't slept in a few days, but I was rocking the whole 'I don't really care' look.

I walked down stairs and smiled at dad.

"I'm ready if you are." I said. He smiled and laughed.

"It's good to see you again." He said walking out of the room. I smiled. In a way it was good to be back too. We got in his blue truck and drove down the bumpy road to a little red house. It was easily within walking distance. I hopped out of the car and frowned at the sky. I may not like the sun, but that doesn't mean I like rain. We started for the door, but I heard yelling from the distance. Coming out of the woods was an insanely tall and muscular guy. Now let's talk about some eye candy. He ran up to us, without a shirt on, and smiled.

"Scott. I didn't know you were coming over tonight." The eye-candy said.

"Jake, don't I come over most nights." My dad laughed. Maybe he was just quiet around me. "This is my daughter Kat." He said suddenly remembering my presence.

"Hi."

"Hey. I'm Jake." He said offering me his hand. I gladly took it, but pulled back.

"You're so hot!" I exclaimed rubbing my hand on my jeans.

"Thanks." He smirked at me. "Let's go inside. It's rainy…again."Jake said as my dad smiled like a mad man. He obviously had hopes of me and Jake becoming something. We walked inside and I saw Billy roll up to us.

"Hi." I muttered when he looked at me. Jake disappeared and my dad and Billy talked sports. I sat down bored out of my mind.

"Hey dad, I'm going over to Sam's!" Jake called sliding by us to the door.

"Not so fast." Billy hollered back. Jake slowly came back into the room. "Why don't you take Kat with you?" He asked. I face palmed myself in my mind. I did not want to go anywhere with him.

"Sure. Why not." Jake said smiling brightly.

"Bye dad!" I called as Jake grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"God you guys are so annoying." I said rolling my eyes as the guys fought with each other. The girls were all out shopping besides Emily. It was just me here all by my lonesome, because Sam decided it would be fun for me to run patrols today. The best part is he insinuated he would alpha-order me to come over tonight. Apparently the pack needs some bonding time or whatever. I'm not even sure why we are doing it now, because Ryan and Alec are visiting their parents on the Makah rez. I mean how can we bond when the whole pack isn't even here?

"Aw, Leah you're just jealous." Embry said mockingly.

"Jealous! Of what?"

"That you can't do this." Embry said grabbing Jared's foot causing him to fall.

"Sure Embry. I'm so jealous of you." I said with wide eyes like a child.

"Oh shut up Leah." Embry said getting mad. I rolled my eyes again and placed my head in my hands. The door opened and two pairs of feet walked in.

"Jake!" Embry yelled. If it wasn't the almighty Jacob freaking Black. Why did everyone live so far up his ass?

"Who's this?" Sam asked with an edge to his voice. It was pack night, as I've already told you. No one is to mess with pack night, or Sam might lose his freaking head.

"Everyone this is Kat. She just moved here from California. She's Scott's daughter." Jake said proudly.

"Oh my god." She muttered to herself in disbelief. She was obviously referring to the god like bodies of the guys, but she seemed annoyed. She seemed to think it was all too much. Her heart wasn't racing like most girls. Maybe she's blind? I looked up and smiled at her.

"Kat this is Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Paul, and Leah." Jake said pointing to each of us. She looked at everyone and I felt disappointment ring through the air. No one had imprinted on her. Thankfully she wouldn't be toed down by one of us. She looked at me and my world stopped. My eyes glazed over and all I could see was her. She looked bored and tired. Her pink hair brought out her blue green eyes.

"Hi." She said smiling at me. I shook my head slightly and smiled back.

"I'm Leah." I said quietly.

"Kat, but you probably already know that." She said as her heart picked up speed. She looked me up and down and smiled. "You're the girl from the cliffs."

"Yeah?"

"So who here do you hate?" She asked coming over to sit by me. She sat right next to me so her knee was touching mine. Sparks of lightning shot up my knee causing my heart to pound in my ears. She looked at me skeptically as she felt the sparks too.

"No one." I lied glancing over at Sam who was frowning deeply.

"Is it him?" She asked pointing to Embry.

"At the moment yes." I said smiling. She glared at Embry.

"Hey! You freakishly tall guy number three stop being mean to her." She said with clear authority in her voice. She was used to getting her way. I would be glad to let her have her way with me. LEAH! What am I thinking? God shit fuck! Everyone is going to know that I think penises are the most disgusting thing on earth. Why me? Why on earth did I have to imprint.

"Leah?" Jake asked eyeing me.

"Yes?" I said my voice coming out small.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I said as people looked at us. Our conversation was spoken with our eyes. He was the only one that currently knew I was a lesbian. He's known for about twelve seconds. He knew I imprinted.

"So Leah, what will you take me cliff diving sometime?" Kat asked me with bright eyes.

"Sure." I said smiling wide.

* * *

**Oh! What just happened! Did Leah just Imprint? Why yes my kiddies, yes she most certainly did.**

**R&R**

**-Hailey**


	3. Hammers and Kats

**A/N... WOO! Cliff diving! Fuck yeah! Adrenalin rush much! Sorry I'm really hyper right now. Just a fore warning, there is more cussing then usual in this chapter. Just saying...beware of the potty mouth...Wow that was so lamE...Anyways here it is my kiddies!**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I woke up when I felt hot breath on my face. My eyes remained shut as I begged whatever type of god there was to let me sleep longer. A deep, but somehow insanely childish voice sounded, "Kat. Kat. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty." I was about to snap at that point, but I wasn't going to do anything. I laid there praying he would leave. I felt his face move slightly away from mine, but I could still smell his morning coffee.

"KAT GET UP!" He yelled right into my ear. My blood boiled over as I shot up.

"Mother fucker yell at me one more time and I swear to god…" I screamed in his face. I matched him with Quil. God stupid name, stupid person.

"Yeah? Whatcha ya gonna do 'bout it?" He asked standing up tall.

"Bitch, I'll throw a hammer at your face." I said squaring my shoulder to make my 5'1 stature appear taller.

"A hammer? Really? Where are you going to get one?" He asked smirking. I flashed him a quick smile and walked away. Quil laughed thinking he had gotten his way. I made my way through the unfamiliar house. Wait where was I? Oh yeah, Emily and Sam's house. I smiled and had to stifle a giggle as I thought about Leah. She was awesome. She also flirted back which might be a good thing. I opened all the doors until I found the one I was looking for. I walked out into the garage flipping on the light. On the wall was a hammer. Thank you God for making it this easy. I walked back in the house leaving the door wide open and lights on. Quil's face fell when I came back in the room.

"Say something. I dare you." I said twirling the hammer around in my hands.

"Try me little girl." He said without a care in the world. He thought I was kidding. He thought I was KIDDING. I'll show him.

"Do not throw that hammer in my house." A high voice said. I whipped around and smiled at Emily. She was so sweet.

"Sorry Em." I said in the sweetest voice possible. I turned back to Quil. "Come outside and I'll kill you." I growled out. His amused expression faded, but he returned it with a nervous one.

"Hey Leah." Quil said rubbing the back of his neck. Leah looked over to me and down at the hammer. She sighed.

"Kat, why do you have hammer?" She smiled walking in the room.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be right back with you." I said motioning to Quil as I walked out. He came out behind me smiling.

"You won't really hit me with that. Will you?" Quil asked nervously.

"I don't know?" I said waving the hammer around. "You followed me out here. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not sure." He said shrugging. I sized him up as I stood still. If I still had perfect aim and he didn't move he wouldn't get hurt. I raised the hammer and hurled it past him so it almost collided with his shoulder.

"Yell at me again, and I'll actually hit you." I said walking back into the house, past a now stunned Quil.

I walked back into the house and towards the kitchen where I smelled food coming from. Leah was sitting there looking out the window.

"Hey Leah." I said sitting down by her. I felt nervous for some reason. I mean I never get nervous with anything.

"Hey Kat." She said turning to face me. "You slept here?"

"You know it. It was almost better than the Ritz." I said rubbing my back. I had to admit though. That was the best couch I've ever slept on, and I've slept on a lot.

"Interesting. So you want to go cliff diving with me and the guys today?" She asked me carefully. I smiled at her as I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I would love too."

"Hey girls want to grab something to eat before the guys get here?" Emily asked ruining a perfect moment.

"I got it." Leah said to me as she walked to the counter piled high with food. She sat back down with eggs and bacon. I looked at it as my stomach grumbled. I never got to eat dinner last night, because someone pulled me away before I could. Hmm Jacob, trying to kill a girl by starving her.

"Thanks Leah." I smiled digging into my plate.

* * *

I stood at the top of the cliff in my shorts, jacket, red polka dot bathing suit, and green converse. Leah was in the woods nervously kicking things and muttering stuff about stupid wolves. I looked up as a twig snapped. The guys all came in their jean cut offs that hung way to low on their hips. I rolled my eyes at them. The must think they're hot shots. I mean come on. They never wear shirts for crying out loud. Jacob looked deeply apologetic as some of the guys snickered at Leah. He grabbed her by the arm and whispered something into her ear. Leah smiled slightly but stifled as Sam walked by. I glared at him. He had down something to my perfect Leah. Did I just say my perfect?

"Boys." I said swinging my hips as I walked up to them. Jake smiled at me, Quil's mouth hung open, some of the glared, and Sam well he was about to kill me when I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist. I pulled her away from the group laughing inwardly at their expressions.

"I was fine. You know?" Leah stuttered sounding baffled. "You didn't have to pull me away."

"Yes I did." I smiled looking at her.

"Let's go! You asked to go cliff diving today, so we're going to go." Sam said gruffly as he walked towards the cliffs stiffly. I shook my head at him.

"Someone's got a stick up their ass." I muttered to myself. Leah cracked up laughing and Sam whipped his head around with eyes ablaze and his eyebrows crinkled. How loud did I say that? He turned around as Jake pulled on his shoulder. The guys were all up by the cliffs jokingly shoving each other around. It was just me and Leah.

Leah grabbed my arm and pulled my forward. Shit man. I was about to jump off a cliff. People commit suicide that way!

"Come on. It's fun." Leah whispered reassuringly to me as we neared the guys. They stopped playing around and looked at us. Half of the boys had already jumped.

"Come on Kitty Kat. It's fun." Quil said as my heart raced.

"Pshh. I know." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Then jump."

"No. Someone else go."

"Pussy."

"Writing utensil." I countered. I mean a pussy was a cat, and I am Kat. So a Quil is a writing utensil. Oh I'm smart. I'm genius. I smiled at my cleverness. I grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her off the cliff with me.

* * *

**Uh-oh...Things be heatin up between Kat and Leah! Makes me wonder what they're sex will be like (; **

**R&R kiddies!**

**-Hailey**


	4. McCdonalds and Cigarettes

**A/N Wow I am sooooooooo sorry we haven't updated in a billion years. School is hectic and I'm having baby daddy problems. Same old stupid shit. This chapter is pretty cool. Not our best but its decent. So...enjoy kitties(: **

**P.S. read A/N at the end its important!**

**disclaimer...i do not nor will i ever own twilight:/**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"I swear to fucking god you ass holes if you don't be nice to my freaking imprint I'm going to chop your mother fucking balls off!" I yelled at the guys as I paced back in forth in the living room at Sam's. They had been cold and mean to her when we went cliff diving. My thoughts wandered back to after we had jumped and met everyone at the beach. We were both glared at and randomly bumped into. In my opinion they're all just scared of a woman who isn't weak and confused, no offence to the other imprints or anything.

"Leah, we never said anything to her." Sam snapped at me clearly annoyed at the whole ordeal, that he caused mind him.

"You didn't have to Sam! It was implied! You were a dick to her. All of you!" I yelled stopping in front of him. Sam glared at me for a moment before looking away.

"Fine! You want me to prove I can be nice? Is that what you want?"

"You can't be nice Sam! It isn't in your DNA!"

"Invite her over then!"He yelled standing up and walking out of the room.

"I will!" I screamed back stomping my foot like a freaking two year old. Stupid jerk. I whipped out my phone texting Kat furiously.

**Come over to Sam's:)**

My phone bleeped as her response came.

**See you soon bitch! 3**

I rolled my eyes at her. Why was she so damn cute? I sat down in Sam's chair leaning back and kicking my feet up as I waited for my imprint to show up. I looked up at the ceiling counting all the little imperfections. Fifteen! Take that Sam! I looked up as I heard footsteps near the house. The front door flew open, and I heard my imprint sauntering towards us.

"I was summoned by the one and only Leah." She smiled as she walked into the room.

"Pleased to see you came." I laughed at her. Kat giggled at me looking for a spot to sit, but all the seats were taken. I scooted over in Sam's huge chair making room for her. She gladly took the seat with a wink as our knees touched once again sending lightning bolts through me.

**Kat's POV**

_An hour later…_

"Okay you guys are really boring!" I said with lots and lots of exaggeration. I couldn't help it though. All we're doing is watching re-runs of Jersey Shore. Snooki kind of reminds me of some of my drunken adventures though. Ha. Whatever. Okay back to the point, boring tan people!

"Well what would you like to do Kat?" Sam asked. A bit too loud and with a bit too much attitude for my liking. He looked at me trying to hide his annoyance b.

"Ugh! I'm going outside for a smoke!" I said with the same attitude in my voice just like Sam's. If he was going to be rude, I wasn't going to stick around.

I jumped away from Leah and walked out back slamming the door. Take that Sam!

"You know. Smoking isn't healthy." Leah said from behind me. I looked at her over my shoulder blowing smoke her way.

"Eating McDonalds isn't healthy either, but people still do it." I countered. A look of pure amusement crossed her face.

"People die from cigarettes." She said taking it from me and taking a long drag. After that, I watched as she slowly stubbed it out.

"People die from riding in cars." I said taking a step closer to her. Her breathing slowed and she took a step towards me as well.

"Kat. I don't get you." She said taking a breath.

"There's nothing to get." I whispered as my lips neared hers. My eyes closed, and I leaned in to find empty air. I opened my eyes worried. What if I miss read Leah, and she didn't like girls! Before I said anything the back door opened, and Sam popped his head out.

"There's a rave down at the point tonight. We're going. Want to come?" Sam said dryly. I wonder who forced him to ask us. Before Leah could reply, and probably say no, I jumped in.

"Let me go change really quick."

* * *

Oh my God! I am so excited to go to this rave later! Really the only reason I'm excited is, because I heard some old friends work there. There's also an open mike which means I can finally show the boring tan people my talent! This is going to be amazing. Wonderful. Supercalifragalistic...I don't know the rest of that word.

Now it's time to pick out an outfit. I knew the perfect outfit! I slid on my dress and accessories looking in the mirror. Yup. I looked good. Everything I had on was silver, silver strapless mini dress, sparkly silver heels, smoky silver makeup, and a bunch of silver jewelry. I think I look pretty fucking sexy. Leah is going to love it and all the guys are going to be shocked out of their minds.

I drove back over to Sam's house shaking with excitement. When I walked through the door everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at me, mouths hanging open and everything.

"Hey guys, where's Leah?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"She's um...uhh...still getting ready in the bathro-room." Sam said as he stuttered through most of his sentence. Ha. Take that you lame motherfucker. Okay back to Leah.

"I'm gonna help her get ready. No peeking in the room, and no looking at my ass. Well you can look at my ass but we aren't having sex, unless I'm seriously shit faced. Well you get my point." I said with all seriousness. And I was serious. There is no knowing what I will do when I'm drunk. I went to find Leah, and she was in the bathroom putting her makeup on like Sam had said.

"Damn baby you lookin' hella fine tonight" I said with a giggle using slang, Leah always blushed when I did. She laughed at me. It sounded freaking beautiful. Wait! When did I become a softie? Something is wrong with me. I don't do all of this lovey-dovey stuff.

"Well thank you, baby." And I am officially crazy. I think I died. Yep. I'm dead. Leah killed me. Damn her and that beautiful laugh, voice, body, and hot damn those boobs. Focus Kat. Focus.

"Hurry up. I'm very impatient if you haven't noticed." I said with as little annoyance as possible.

"Okay I'm hurrying. I'm almost...done...alright...one second...and...DONE!" She said as she finished putting her eyelashes on.

"ALRIGHT LETS BLOW THIS JOINT HOES!" I screamed running out of the room. I'm. So. Excited! I get to sing, probably grind with Leah, impress the arrogant ass-whole that is Sam, and see my old friends.

* * *

**A/N **

**It is very important that you guys know that I am not pregnant. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm still a virgin. So you can close your mouths and wipe that shocked expression off your face(:**

**R&R lovelys (:**


End file.
